


Filling In The Blanks

by vehlr



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Trespasser Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vehlr/pseuds/vehlr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“He… mentioned a proposal. I suppose I filled in the blanks.”</i>
</p>
<p>Or, Cassandra really should pay a little more attention around her dwarf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filling In The Blanks

Halamshiral had always been beautiful, thinks Varric as he unpacks his letters, but the years since the Empress’ ball had only served to soften the edges - the lush green gardens were bounteous with flowers, and the sweet spring daylight made the fountains glitter prettily. But there was something infinitely more special about returning here this way.

Sera hugs him, before punching his arm - _don’t forget the little people, yeah? Viscount Smarty Pants!_ \- and Dorian is surprisingly affectionate, but it is the warm embrace of the Seeker that puts a smile on his face.

“Varric!”

“Nice to see you, Seeker.”

And it was - it _always_ was. Theirs was a relationship born of adversity, but they had blossomed in peace. Though few of the Inner Circle knew of their involvement, Varric took a small measure of pride in her visits to Kirkwall, where they would frequently wander the city hand in hand, for anyone to see.

She was not ashamed, and he was infinitely thankful.

*

It is not until later, after the reunions, when she finds his room, that he manages to steal a moment with her.

“Seeker.”

“Varric.”

They stand in the doorway in silence for a moment, before he smiles up at her, and she laughs.

“Come on in.”

“Thank you.”

“What brings you to my humble quarters?” he asks, offering her a seat.

“I missed you,” she says simply. “And we have not been in close quarters in some time, and I wanted to be with you.”

“And it has _nothing_ to do with the fact that I told you I had a chapter of Swords and Shields written…”

She blushes, and he grins, picking up a sheaf of papers from the desk and holding them out to her. She grabs them, but he tightens his grip, pulling her to the edge of her seat for a moment before leaning in to steal a quick kiss before relinquishing the chapter. She smiles, bright and thankful, before leaning back and hungrily reading the first page.

Staring at her in his quarters, Varric cannot help but relish the moment. _Now. Now is good._

“You know, it’s funny. I was talking to the Inquisitor earlier about how everything’s coming full circle.”

She raises an eyebrow, but smiles slightly. “How so?”

“Well, the real power of the Inquisition started here, and now it… might end here, if the Fereldens get their way.” He leans against the desk, swallowing. “And the Inquisitor found romance on that balcony, a real lasting romance. As did we.”

Her ears pinken, and he knows the memory of him asking to dance is a dear one. They had snuck away into the gardens, dancing and laughing before he had swept her up and kissed her soundly.

“We did,” she agrees softly.

“And it got me thinking. About how far we’ve all come. Makes you wonder, really.”

She makes a soft noise of agreement, looking back down at the book.

He considers his words. “With everything that they’re, ah… proposing… I guess it makes you think about what comes next. For everyone.”

“Mm.”

“And I mean… I mean, the Inquisition doesn’t exactly need me, and Kirkwall will always be there, and I’m not… going anywhere. So I thought… maybe I should consider a proposal of my own. If you’re… open to the idea.”

“Sounds fair.”

Varric swallows.

“So what do you think?” he asks carefully.

Cassandra does not look up. “To what?”

“To… to marriage.”

“What does this have to do with the Inquisitor? I -” And then she stops, looking up at him with wide eyes. “Are you serious?”

He smiles weakly. _Finally_. “I wouldn’t joke about this,” he says, rummaging in his pocket for the small pouch that contained the ring. “I, ah - wait, where are you going?”

But she is halfway out the door and showing no signs of stopping.

Varric stands in his empty room, hand tight around the silver ring, and sends a few choice curses up to the Maker.

*

He is sat at his desk when she barges back into the room no less than an hour later, wild eyes and words frantic.

“I thought you meant the _Inquisitor!_ ”

He does not look up. “Nope.” The p pops from his lips.

“I went to talk to - and obviously I looked like a rambling _fool_ , and then - and Bran said -”

“Of course he did.”

Her hands rest on the desk in front of him as she leans in to face him. “Varric, are you serious?”

He still does not look up. “Seeker, you asked me that earlier. _Yes_ , I was serious.”

“Was?”

“Well, you made it kind of clear that the very idea of me asking to _marry_ you -” and here her breath catches, but he continues, “was so _inconceivable_ that you went on a wild goose chase to find out who I could _possibly_ have been talking about. And I _love_ you, Seeker, I love you like I’ve never loved anyone before, but that was - that was a hard feeling to deal with.”

“Varric -”

“I’ve done second best before. Didn’t think I ever would with you.”

“Varric, _please_ -”

Her voice is soft, and finally he looks up -

_Oh._

He has seen Cassandra smile many times, has been the cause of those smiles frequently enough to know that this one is special. It is both utterly ridiculous and beautiful, pure joy in a curve of lips and flash of teeth. She smiles, and the sun comes up.

“Did you - did you mean it?” she whispers.

He smiles, reaching up to brush away the errant tear slipping down her cheek. “Still do,” he says, “if you’re going to listen this time.”

The ring sits on the desk between them, and he picks it up before standing, coming around to meet her. She is shaking, he realises, as he takes her hand.

“Hey. It’s alright.”

“I know. I just… Varric, I never thought _anyone_ might - much less _you_.” She laughs, a weak noise that makes his heart swell. “That I would be so loved… that you would _want_ to ask anyone after her -”

“ _You_ make me want to,” he smiles. “You ready?”

She nods, then shakes her head, laughing again. “Just… _please_.”

He squeezes her hand gently, before shuffling onto one knee. “Cassandra Allegra Portia Calogera Filomena Too-Many-Names Pentaghast.”

She makes an undignified squeaking noise, covering her face.

“You are stubborn, you are obstinate, and I feel entirely justified today in saying that you don’t _always_ listen to me -”

She laughs, a strange high noise.

“- and I love you. I love you in ways I didn’t think I ever would, and more than I ever expected to love anyone ever again. You brought a light into the darkness, and I am better for your presence. And I don’t want to be without you ever again.”

“Varric -”

“So, said the dwarf with a hopeful smile,” he finishes, “will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?”

“Yes.” Her voice is muffled behind her hands, but she draws them back to reveal her bright red face, smile wide and bright. “Yes. Yes!”

He grins up at her. “Yes?”

“ _Yes!_ ” She throws herself at him, tackling him to the ground with little grace, laughing as he lets out a groan.

“Maker’s ass, Seeker, let me put the damned ring on you for at _least_ five seconds before -”

She pulls back, frowning. “Five seconds?”

“Well,” he points out, sitting up with a wince, “nobody even knows we’re together. I figured you’d want to wear it on a chain or -”

“No.”

“No?”

“No, I _want_ to wear it. You want to marry me, and I want to wear it.”

He smiles. “Really?”

“Yes.” She huffs softly. “Is that so hard to believe?”

“No, it’s just… nice. You’re not hiding it. That’s nice.”

She reaches up to cup his face. “Why would I hide it? I am loved by a man who would proclaim it in the eyes of the Maker. I would no sooner choose to hide my face from the world.”

He rests his forehead against hers, eyes closed. “I love you.”

“And I you. Never doubt that, please.”

“Never.”

“Besides,” she adds, pulling back to offer him her hand, “think about Dorian’s face when he sees it.”

Varric laughs at that, before taking her hand. Now it is his hand that trembles, sliding the ring onto her finger. “Perfect fit.”

“Are you - my love, are you _crying?_ ”

He shakes his head, despite the moisture on his cheeks, and meets her eyes with a smile. “No more than you are,” he teases, as she swipes at her own eyes.

“Shut up.” She laughs, admiring the ring once more. “It is rather perfect.”

He shuffles closer. “Got a powerful urge to kiss you, Seeker.”

Her gaze slides from the ring to him, smile turning wry. “How lovely. I have quite the urge to kiss you, too.”

“Good timing,” he smirks.

“We always do,” she laughs, before yanking him by the shirt, lips crashing into his with joyous abandon.


End file.
